


He'll Do

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, grizzop as guardian angel, or just as wilde's conscience I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Neither Grizzop nor Wilde really wants to let go.





	He'll Do

** _You can’t do this on your own, you know._ **

_ You could come back and help me. Like you promised. _

** _You know I can’t do that. And I know you are better than this. Pride doesn’t help anyone, I thought I’d taught that to you two thousand years ago._ **

_ You’ve only been gone a month. _

** _For you. Maybe._ **

Oscar wakes. Or at least he thinks he does. It’s not the first time he’s heard that voice in his dreams. It won’t be the last. The absence of him - and of the rest of the LOLOMG, is a constant ache in his gut. But he has work to do, so he shoves the insistent, nagging voice to the side, the way he’d always managed to before he’d sent him away, to Rome, to disappearance, to death.

** _You. Need. Help._ **

_ I have help. _

** _No. You need someone you can trust. You need someone you can rely on._ **

_ I relied on you. _

** _You know how stupid it is to only have one fallback plan. Gods I thought you would have learned at least the tiniest bit of …_ **

_ How would I have had time? You’ve only been gone… _

** _A month. Yeah. About that…_ **

Oscar wakes. Or at least he thinks he does. There is a list of contacts on his desk, a list of names he’s been staring at for weeks now, in between other things, in between the world falling to bits.

** _Huh._ **

_ You don’t sound impressed. _

** _Well he ran out on them before. What’s to say he won’t do it again?_ **

_ He’s… dedicated. _

** _To what? Running away?_ **

_ No. Morals. He knows what’s right. He understands the importance of what’s at stake. _

** _So why did he run then?_ **

_ Why did you go to Rome? _

** _…._ **

_ Grizzop? _

“You’re sure you want him?” Curie asks. 

“Yes.”

“This isn’t sentimentality, is it, Oscar? Because you miss them? The man has been invaluable to Earhart but he’s not exactly…”

“We need to know we can trust each other,” Oscar says.

“You think you can trust him?”

“Yes. And I know he can trust me.”

_ You never answered me. Why did you go to Rome? _

** _You know why I went. You don’t want the answer to that question._ **

_ What question do I want the answer to, then? _

** _You want to know why you let me go._ **

_ I shouldn’t have. _

** _You would never have been able to stop me._ **

Oscar takes a deep breath and spreads his hands on the varnished wood of a desk that isn’t his own. “Is he here?” he asks, at the knock at the door.

“Yes, Mr Wilde,” the servant answers, and opens it to admit a white haired dwarf.

“Hello, Mr Smith,” he says, and tries not to imagine a smug, many toothed smile.

** _Yeah okay. He’ll do._ **


End file.
